The Power Of Sound
by Kasumi Song
Summary: AU OrochimaruxOC story. The shinobi countries have all formed a huge school to train their students. more in-depth info to the story is given in the first chapter. Rated M for possible later chapters and language. *HOLY CRAP, KASUMI ACTUALLY UPDATED!*
1. Chapter 1: Off Again In My World

Kasumi: So this is the first story I've posted on FanFiction. It's this...strange (for lack of a better word) idea that I came up with one night. It's this alternate universe thing where the whole shinobi land of Naruto has been turned into this huge school. The villages (sectors as they are called in this story) each has their own students, and the students are placed by choice of the Kages/village leaders based on the students' strengths.

As for ninja ranks, think about them as grade levels (in a way.) Regular students with no rank are at the Academy (equivalent to elementary school), Genin are the equivalent of junior high/middle school students, Chuunin are the equivalent of high school students, and Jounin are at a college level.

I've also changed ages around a little bit.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, etc. - 17-18  
Neji, Tenten, Lee - 18-19  
Kabuto - 20  
Iruka and my OC - about 25  
Kakashi, Genma, Gai, Anko, etc. - still the same, about 26-28  
Sannin - 33  
Hokage - around 55

So yeah. If there's any other info that you may be confused about that I changed around to fit this universe, or if something in my quick description conflicts with the story, don't hesitate to ask and tell in the reviews. Oh, and the chapter titles are based off of lyrics of songs by other artists that tell what is going on in the chapter somewhat. And some characters may seem a little OOC (Orochimaru especially throughout the story, considering I had him create Sound already), but there's a sequel that is currently in the works alongside this story that explain that a little more.

So here we go. Whew, that was long!!

Disclaimer: The songs and characters that you've heard about from the original Naruto plot belong to the songwriters/musicians and Masashi Kishimoto, respectively. The only things that belong to me are my characters and whatever the hell I've made up about them. Oh, and the aspects of my plot that I've derived from the original also belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**The Power Of Sound  
Chapter One: Off Again In My World**

_"__Can't help it if I space in a daze  
My eyes turn out the other way  
I may switch off and go in a daydream  
In this head my thoughts are deep  
And sometimes I can't even speak  
Will someone be and not pretend  
I'm off again in my world..."_

_"My World" - Avril Lavigne_

_

* * *

_

"Ahhh…I don't want to go to class today…" Chii sighed in frustration.

"Up Chii-chan!!" Kakashi yelled in her ear.

"EEP!!"

Chii jumped off of her bed and scooted all the way over to the opposite wall. "How'd you get in here?!"

She yelled.

"You left the door unlocked again." Kakashi sighed.

"That doesn't mean you have the liberty of coming into my room whenever the hell you feel like it Kakashi." She grumbled.

"Well, the Council is ready for deliberation on which sector to place you in here in the compound." Kakashi informed her.

"Hmph. 'Bout time they do…"

"Hey, they're busy people you know!!"

"Yeah, but I also know that they've placed the younger ones BEFORE they got to me. I graduated from Chuunin to Jounin a long time ago."

"Chii, don't be a-"

"Don't tell me to not be a drama queen." She interrupted. "Now out. I need to change."

"Can't I w-"

"NO. Ugh, I swear, you're gonna become the second Jiraiya. I wouldn't doubt if he tried to make you his successor in writing the Icha Icha novels…" Chii muttered.

Chii saw the pout through his mask before he turned to exit her room. He closed the door and she got up and shook her head. "Stupid perv…"

When her shirt had come off, the door opened again. "What now Kaka-"

She stopped when she saw that it wasn't Kakashi. Instead, it was Iruka, who stopped short as he saw Chii in just her bra and shorts. His lower lip quivered and he covered his eyes as he quickly exited her room.

"I'm sorry Chii-chan!!"

Chii couldn't help but smile at Iruka's awkwardness. She pulled on a fresh shirt and changed out of her shorts into a pair of denim capris. Then she went to the door and opened it. "I'm decent. You can look now."

Iruka lowered his hand and he loosened up a little. "I'm sorry again Chii-chan."

"It's alright. Now, what is it?"

"Well, Naruto is running a bit rampant again."

Chii sighed and asked, "Why come to me? Why can't you go to Jiraiya or Tsunade or-"

"Because they've already had their turns this past week. Besides, apart from me or Kakashi, you're the

closest to him."

"They why not get Kakashi to do it?"

"I tried, but when I walked past him and asked, he had this kind of distraught look on his face and he was muttering something about he wasn't allowed to watch something or what not."

Chii inwardly snickered. Then she faced Iruka and said, "Alright. Let's go down and see what I can do."

* * *

"NEEEEEEE, SAKURA-CHAN!! I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!"

"NARUTO!!"

Chii watched as a blur of blonde and orange ran past her with a blur of pink and red coming right up behind it. She grabbed Sakura's arm, stopping her from killing Naruto for the time being.

"Sakura, could you explain why-"

"THE LITTLE PERVERT WAS PEEKING THROUGH MY BEDROOM WINDOW WHILE I WAS GETTING DRESSED!!"

'_Everyone's just a little peeper today…'_ Chii thought as she sighed again.

"AND HE SAYS IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! WELL IF IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT, WHY DIDN'T HE LEAVE?!" She continued to scream and she raised her fist, shaking it at Naruto's back.

"Okay, uhmm…" Chii turned to Iruka. "Take Sakura to the mess hall and have her eat some breakfast. I'll go after Naruto."

As Iruka left with Sakura, Chii ran after Naruto until coming to the open training field. She looked around

for him before sensing something behind the large tree to her left. She walked over to it slowly and saw Naruto cowering in fear.

"Sakura-chan?" He looked up. "Oh… Chikako nee-chan. You're not here to hurt me are you?" He whispered, terrified.

Chii laughed lightly as she plopped down next to Naruto. "No, no. I'm just here to find out why the hell you were looking into Sakura's room while she was changing."

"Well…I meant to saw good morning to her at because she's always finished by that time, but I guess she woke up a little late and…well…she was just so pretty…" He trailed off dreamily.

Chii raised an eyebrow. "Exactly _how much_ did you see Naruto?"

"Well, I mean, she had underwear on and all that stuff, but I mean…it's Sakura-chan…"

"Why don't you just go and tell her what you were really trying to do?"

"I tried!! But you saw what happened before I even got to say anything to her…" Naruto's eye twitched.

"Hmm, well then. Just come with me to the mess hall and I'll have her sit there and make sure she listens to you. Then you can get some breakfast before your classes start today."

Naruto gulped and nodded.

* * *

"So, yeah…"

Naruto had just finished explaining the situation to Sakura, which seemed to calm her down more as the realization washed over her.

"Hmm…I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have overreacted so much but I guess I was just mad because I overslept just a tad." Sakura said with a smile.

Chii smiled too and patted the both of them on the shoulder. "See, now that wasn't so bad."

Just then Kakashi came running up to them. "Oh, morning Sakura, Naruto." He greeted his students. "By the way, your training session is canceled for today so you can go do…I guess…whatever it is you do right after class."

"Why?" The two asked in unison.

"I have to accompany Chii to the Council's office today. They're finally deciding where to place her." Kakashi explained again.

"Ah!! Chii nee-chan, good luck! I hope you get placed with us in Leaf!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Me too onee-chan!! It'll be fun having you here!" Naruto added.

"Okay, okay, we gotta go." Kakashi grabbed Chii's wrist and they ran off, Chii turning around with a final wave before she and Kakashi disappeared through the doors.

"Why are we in such a rush?!" Chii asked Kakashi breathlessly.

"Just because." Kakashi replied simply.

"Hmph. It's not like I'm gonna be present during the meeting anyway." Chii grumbled.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks making Chii fall flat on her bottom. "They…they didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That you have one final test to go through."

"WHAT?! THEY DIDN'T GIVE ANYONE ELSE AN EXTRA TEST!!" Chii screamed, infuriated.

"Well, I don't know if it's some sort of test really. Hokage-sama just told me that he wanted you with them in the meeting." Kakashi admitted sheepishly.

"Dumbass…" Chii muttered angrily.

"Just come on. They're expecting you right now." Kakashi said hastily.

They ran at full speed at the Grand Tower located at the heart of the compound. Racing up the stairs, they stopped right at the door at the top of the building. At that same moment, the door opened to reveal Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin.

"Chii-chan, you made it! Come in, come in!"

Jiraiya dragged Chii into the room while he slammed the door in Kakashi's face, not noticing that they were both out of breath.

Chii bowed to the Kages and sector heads present. "I apologize for my tardiness."

"That's quite alright Chikako-san. It seems we have a few missing here anyway." Sarutobi stated.

Chii looked around the table and noticed that the Tsuchikage and Raikage were missing. Also absent from the meeting were the heads of the Star sector, the Rain sector, the Snow sector, and Orochimaru, the head of the Sound sector and also another one of the Legendary Sannin.

"Wouldn't it be best if we started when we have everyone possible here?" Tsunade, the third of the Legendary Sannin asked the Hokage.

"It won't be. Orochimaru won't be back until late tonight, Star and Snow are still trying to find and select a competent head to direct them, and Rain's head has gone missing. And besides, Chikako-san has been waiting nearly six years for her turn to be placed." Sarutobi said, giving Chii a small smile and wink before returning to his serious face and continuing.

"I assume you're wondering why it has taken so long for your placement to finally be decided and why you're being included in your meeting." He asked her.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Well…truthfully. We didn't know where to place you. And we still don't know. The problem is that you have so many different talents and they would be useful in any one of our sectors."

"So…" Chii smiled, hoping that her thoughts were correct.

"Yes." The Hokage smiled at her. "We all decided that it may be appropriate to break the rules for you and let you choose were you'd like to go."

"Woo!" She exclaimed, punching the air in happiness. The Kazekage cleared his throat and she immediately went back to her previous stance.

"So it's your choice Chii-chan. Go ahead and choose." Jiraiya coaxed her from behind.

"I daresay that you'd rather be living in your own place than staying with Kakashi and the rest of those men in that house, no matter how close you are to them." Tsunade added in with a smirk.

And so Chii thought. She only knew a handful of people from the Waterfall and Sand sectors well who she already saw every day, so that was out. She also didn't want to be caught in the middle of all the chaos of the Rain, Snow, and Star sectors. That only left Leaf, Mist, and Sound. To her, the Mizukage was just a little creepy to her, what with all the secrecy around his sector.

Leaf. All of her friends were there. Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and many others. She was also used to life in the Leaf sector as well. It brought comfort to her that she was surrounded by all of those who loved her. Leaf was a strategist sector; they were all taught strategy and battle tactics, as well as the three basic jutsu taught to all students – Taijutsu (fighting techniques), Genjutsu (illusion techniques), and Ninjutsu (endurance and stealth techniques.) The Leaf sector was probably the most powerful in the whole compound.

Sound. Orochimaru, the sector's leader, had originated from Leaf but had left to start his own sector. She wanted to find out more about him; of course, learning about and from the Legendary Sannin wasn't complete until she had experience with each of them. She was also entranced with what they learned and they way they fought – using the power of sound (of course), but also music and dance to their advantage. They were graceful and taught in not only visual and performing arts, but also how to use those techniques on the battlefield. Tsunade and Jiraiya often joked that their friend and former classmate was gay because he began a sector dealing with dance of all things, but Chii thought it was quite beautiful. Funnily enough, most of the students of sound were also male.

It was a difficult choice. Chii had to choose between two things she loved. Her friends or music…

"Oh eff this. I'm gonna be seeing them all every day regardless. I'll go to Sound." Chii said.

"Damn…" Jiraiya murmured, sounding slightly defeated.

"Well, then it has been decided. You can report to the Sound sector tonight and get yourself settled. You'll get your uniform then as well." Sarutobi explained to her.

"Hai!" Chii replied happily.

She ran out of the room excitedly, bumping into a certain silver-haired shinobi on her way. She looked down at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow and he said sheepishly, "I was tired and leaning against the door to rest?"

Chii gave him a skeptical look and he chuckled. "Worth a shot."

"So I'm guessing you heard."

"Mmm."

"Awww…you're not mad that I decided not to stay in Leaf?" Chii teased.

"Nahh. Like Hokage-sama said, you'd do well anywhere. And who knows, maybe one day I'll actually get

to fight against those Sound moves of yours." Kakashi said, smiling through his mask.

"Pshh. I'll be dancing circles around you, quite literally I might add. You'll be too distracted to even think about laying a finger on me." Chii retorted.

"You keep telling yourself that Cupcake." Kakashi said as he poked her nose. Her hand flew up instinctively to brush her nose like a cat's.

"Why the sweets?" She asked discontentedly.

"Because you love sweets and pastries and the like. So one night, the guys and I all claimed a pastry nickname for you and we decided to start today after your placement because we knew you were going to be placed somewhere today. So now Cupcake is your nickname." Kakashi explained.

"And when did we establish that?"

"Oh, about ten to fifteen seconds ago…Cupcake."

Cupcake/Chii narrowed her eyes at Kakashi before beginning to walk down the stairs to exit the Grand Tower.

"I don't suppose you'll give me the liberty of telling me what my other nicknames are?" Chii asked conversationally.

"Nope. You can find out at your celebration party tonight before you move out." Kakashi replied.

"Grr…I hate you."

"I love you too Cupcake."

"GRAH!!"

Chii jumped on Kakashi and they tumbled down the stairs and out of the door before landing in the soft grass outside. Unfortunately for them though, Naruto and Sakura were waiting there, and they had landed in an awkward position; Chii was underneath of Kakashi, whose knees were straddling her hips and his hands had her wrists pinned above her head. Also, upon hearing her new nickname, Chii face had turned an embarrassed and infuriated red, causing her to look flustered. Kakashi, was, well, Kakashi, and with Naruto's mind, two and two were put together and-

"You know Kakashi-sensei if you stole Chii nee-chan away just to have sex, you could've told us. We're old enough." Naruto said.

"You idiot!!" Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto across the head.

Kakashi and Chii finally noticed their current position and quickly scrambled away from each other.

"It's nothing like that! It's just-"

"Naruto, she is now Cupcake nee-chan." Kakashi interrupted.

"Kakashi…" Chii growled menacingly.

"Naruto?"

"Hai sensei?"

"**RUN.**"

* * *

"A toast!! To the Sound sector's newest and best Jounin!!" Iruka yelled.

A great cheer rose about Chii's friends as they all held up their glasses to make a toast to her.

Chii made her rounds through the room, stopping to talk and catch up with some people. While she did this, she met up with Kabuto, a Jounin of Sound about 5 years younger than her. He had just graduated 2 years ago and he and Chii had become close friends.

"Kabuto-kun!" Chii hugged her friend tightly and he smiled and returned it.

"So I see they finally placed you where you belong." Kabuto said.

"Hahaha, actually, Hokage-sama said that he and the other Kages and sector heads thought it would be best if I made the choice. They couldn't decide where I should be placed. And besides, it's not like it would've made any difference. I see you all every day." She explained yet again.

"Hmmm, well, whenever you're ready we can go back to the Sound sector and I'll show you to your room. Orochimaru-sama is supposed to be coming back late tonight so most likely you'll meet him tomorrow morning."

Chii nodded and then asked, "What's it like being taught in Sound?"

Kabuto thought for a bit and then replied, "I don't know what to really tell you. I've only been there for a year, you know? And I've mostly been studying medical ninjutsu, not any combat really."

Chii scrunched her nose up and then shrugged. "Ah, well. I guess I'll just have to find out tomorrow during my first class."

"Here you go. Your new room." Kabuto said as he opened the door. She went in and turned back to him.

"Thank you Kabuto-kun."

"No problem…Muffin nee-chan." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"…Damn you Iruka…" Chii muttered. Iruka, Kakashi, Genma, and Jiraiya had gone around the party earlier that night, telling everyone to call Chii by her dessert nicknames.

Kabuto chuckled softly and said, "Sweet dreams Chii onee-chan."

He closed the door behind him and Chii turned back around to see her room. It was bathed in silvery moonlight pouring through the window. Her sheets were black with pink and silver patterns sewn through them, with matching pillows. Her curtains matched the bedding and the walls were painted with white and black stripes.

'_Hmmm…either all of this was already here, or Kabuto somehow knew that I had chosen to stay in the Sound sector…'_ Chii pondered.

She began to unpack all of her clothes and place them in the closet when she heard something slide open behind her. She whisked around to feel the cool night breeze brush against her face. Her window was open.

"They told me that I was getting a new female student in my sector…although they failed to tell me that she was a pretty little thing." A smooth voice stated in her ear.

* * *

Kasumi: Mkay, so there's the first part. I hope you liked it, and please review with some constructive criticism please. And no flames, just because I'm not going to bother reading them if I get the first hint that they are flames.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rest Is Still Unwritten

Kasumi: OMFG, AN UPDATE!!

Yeah, so this was a much needed thing. I'm terribly sorry to anyone that actually read the first chapter, I feel really horrible. But when I started the new school year, I didn't really realize how much of a toll my first two AP classes would take on me, and in addition, I just had no inspiration to write. Well, that, and I couldn't think of a good song to give to this chapter. It took me about thirty minutes of racking through my brain just to think of "Unwritten", no lie. To tell you the truth, I finished a one-shot songfic that takes place before the sequel and maybe a year or two after the time line of this story. Think of it as the bridge to a totally different timeskip plot as opposed to the original. The sequel - and its ending - are already in planning as well, which is horrible seeing as I have only JUST put out the second chapter to this story.

But anyway. That's enough of that.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the original story of Naruto, which includes its characters and plot. I derived the elements of my plot from there, and all of the characters you recognize from the series belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Chii and anything and belongs to her and stuff like that.

* * *

**The Power Of Sound  
Chapter Two: The Rest Is Still Unwritten**

_"I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned..."  
"Unwritten" - Natasha Bedingfield_

_

* * *

_

Chii fell back onto her bed to catch sight of pale skin that looked nearly translucent in the moonlight and long, flowing black hair coupled with a slender and toned body and golden snake eyes.

"Orochimaru-sama…" Chii whispered. "But how did you-"

"I lied. I came back earlier than I expected, but I told them to keep my arrival quiet. I wanted to…surprise you." Orochimaru explained, smirking a little.

Chii could feel Orochimaru's eyes washing over her body, analyzing her. She felt her face warm up, feeling naked in his gaze and presence.

As Orochimaru came closer to her, Chii tensed her body, still feeling vulnerable. After all, he was one of the Legendary Sannin; who wouldn't feel at least the slightest bit intimidated? Maybe she was just feeling especially frightened around him because Jiraiya and Tsunade were a little more easygoing and she was used to being around them.

Orochimaru laughed softly and said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to know more about my new student. Why choose Sound when you're so accustomed to Leaf?"

"Well…I guess…I always liked music. And the way everyone around here moves is so graceful. It's not only an art, but a technique on the battlefield. The most aesthetic in the whole compound. And that's what makes it a great distraction as well." Chii said timidly.

"Hmm…they taught you well in Leaf. You're very analytic." Orochimaru commended her.

"T-thank you…" Chii stuttered.

Orochimaru laughed again. "I told you, there's no need to be so nervous." Then he checked the time. 11:45.

"I should leave now. I have things to do and you don't want to be late for your first class tomorrow."

He left and Chii let out a deep breath, one that she felt like she had been holding for centuries. She had spent time with some of the most powerful shinobi, but Orochimaru just made her a bit unsettled.

She yawned. 'I'm really tired…must've been all that partying I just did…hehe…'

And so Chii fell back on the pillows and slept.

* * *

"Chii nee-chan…onee-chan…PUDDING CUP." Kabuto said firmly, trying to wake Chii up.

Chii shot upwards from her sleeping position and glared at Kabuto, who was on the opposite side of the room to escape her wrath.

"I'm sorry. But I had no choice. I didn't get a chance to give you your uniform last night, your first class begins at 8:30, and you need at least a little bit of breakfast before then." He explained, fear still a bit evident in his eyes.

"…What time is it now?" Chii asked in half sleepiness and half irritation.

"Uhmmm…7."

"Well fuck me sideways…" Chii muttered. She climbed out of bed and stretched, sighing in satisfaction as she did so. Then she looked back to Kabuto. "So…uniform." She said.

"Oh, right." He replied. He presented a pile of neatly folded clothes from behind him as she walked over to the bed. One by one he unfolded them all and showed them to her. At first glance Chii could see that everything was in a black, silver, and violet combination of color, a representation of the sector's colors.

"Okay, so first, we have this." Kabuto said, holding up a strapless corset like top. Chii took it from his hands. The material had a smooth feel to it and between her fingers she could feel that it wasn't simply made of boning and satin. There was another material inside the actual corset that Chii estimated at maybe ten centimeters (give or take a few) thick, possibly to protect her from any small weapons. She nodded, and Kabuto went on. As she examined it a bit more, massaging it in her small hands, the boning was also made of a flexible material to allow her to move more fluidly while in it.

"This is what you'll be wearing over that." Kabuto said to Chii, holding up a jacket with quarter length sleeves. It had a collar and a zipper and on the back was a musical note, alerting people that she was a Sound Sector student.

"Then these…" He held up a pair of form fitting pair of capri length pants, made of what looked like a flimsy material. She scrunched up her nose a little and murmured, "They don't seem very practical to me." They didn't seem fit to be used in any type of combat situation.

"It's for simplicity of movement. They should be about the same length as the pants you usually wear, but they adjust better to your shape." Kabuto explained. "Everyone's uniform is different, depending on observed battle styles, the way they move, things like that.

"And…" Kabuto held up a pair of simple black pair of flats with a strap on them. They had a slight heel on them, and Chii even thought they were a bit unsensible as well. She raised her eyebrow at him and he said, "Check the heel during a training session one day."

Kabuto laid the clothes down on the bed and started towards the door. He reached out for the doorknob before turning around quickly. He dug around in his pocket and said, "I almost forgot this."

He threw a Sound headband to Chii, who caught it swiftly. She held it delicately in her hands and smiled to herself. She finally belonged somewhere, and this was the item that reminded her of that. As Kabuto left her room she called out, "Thank you!"

Kabuto put a hand up in acknowledgement before closing the door behind him. Chii placed her clothes down on the bed and let out a long breath, still tired from the party last night. She looked at herself in the mirror and flinched, giving herself and disgusted look. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were slightly red and puffy. There were dark circles forming under her eyes as well, and her clothes were all wrinkled. 'Uhmm…I think shower time would be nice right now…' She thought to herself.

* * *

Chii was wearing her whole uniform by now after getting out of the shower, but not how it was supposed to be. Everything was definitely on right, but the corset was giving her problems. She couldn't get the laces in the back tight enough and tied correctly that it would stay secured around her torso. At one point, she tried bending backwards and she was able to get a fuller grip around herself but she fell flat on her bottom. She grumbled and sat there, feeling defeated.

"Why did they give me this stupid thing anyway…" Chii muttered angrily.

"Need some help there sweetheart?" A voice called from the window. Chii turned her head and saw Anko.

"If you could?" She asked meekly, turning at the waist slightly to reveal the untied laces of her corset.

Anko laughed and pushed the window open, jumping in. She knelt down behind Chii and took the laces into her hands, pulling on them hard. Chii choked a little and stuttered, "C-can't breathe…l-less tight p-please…"

"Oops…sorry…" Anko loosened her grip and Chii took a deep breath in. "Okay. That's something I can live with."

Anko tied the laces together and helped Chii up off the floor as she stood up herself. Chii bent at the waist to both sides and then back once more to test the flexibility of the boning in the corset. As she righted herself, Anko merely stared at her and asked, "How the _hell_ do you move in that thing?"

"The boning is flexible." Chii replied as she pulled on the jacket. She turned in front of her friend and asked, "So? What do you think?"

"Pretty nice."

"Thanks." Chii bent over a bit and tugged at the cuffs of the pants stopped just above her knees. "My calves definitely feel a slight chill though."

"Relax, they're only a bit shorter than what you're used to."

"True. Now for the finishing touch…" Chii took the headband and examined it for a bit until deciding that she was going to tie it around her neck. When it was secured, she went to the door and put on her shoes.

"Are we gonna go get breakfast now?" Anko asked. "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving." Chii remarked with a light laugh. "Come on. Here's to my first day of being a Sound student."

* * *

When the pair reached the doors of the mess hall, Kakashi greeted them. "Good morning Chii, Anko."

Chii gave him a wave and then showed him her brand new Sound headband with a big smile on her face as if she were a child with a new toy, or Naruto and Sakura when they got their headbands from Leaf. The plate on the headband gleamed in the morning sun, reflecting its owner's current disposition. Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask and patted her on her head.

"Sensei, aren't you-oh, Chii nee-chan!" Naruto had come out of the mess hall to come find his teacher when he saw Chii there as well.

"Sweet headband!" Naruto exclaimed, taking note of the shining plate with the musical note etched in the center. "It would be cooler if it were Leaf though…" He murmured, pouting slightly.

"Awwh, don't be like that Naruto. I'll still see you and everyone else every day." Chii said, trying to give him some sort of consolation.

"Speaking of everyone…I'm heading inside to avoid this mess…" Anko muttered darkly before walking inside the mess hall. Chii raised an eyebrow at her as Kakashi sighed and Naruto's eye started to twitch. She turned around and her own eyes grew wide.

"Oh dear…" She murmured.

Two figures were coming up the hill, and even among all the green she could make out the color of their clothing. They never blended in with their surroundings.

"Kakashi!" The taller silhouette yelled, waving his arm frantically as he caught sight of the silver-haired Jounin. "Come my student; we must not let the power of youth go to waste!"

The two people came running quickly down the hill, looking as if they were tumbling down it. As they neared the three, Chii squeaked in surprise and stepped to the side. It was just enough so that she wasn't run over, but Kakashi was. All she could see was a blur of green. She looked over at Naruto who was looking over at her. Then they both turned to where Kakashi had been standing, for he had disappeared. Looking down, he wasn't there as a flattened version of himself. The two looked back up at each other again, but with raised eyebrows.

"Up here."

Chii and Naruto looked to the roof and there he was, waving down at them. They both mouthed "Oh" in understanding and then turned to look at Gai and Lee, who had ran themselves into the wall on either side of the doors to the mess hall.

"The power of youth will never cause pain!" Gai's muffled voice yelled.

Chii, Naruto, and Kakashi all had sweatdrops on their foreheads. Then Chii decided to go inside and get a quick breakfast of rice, grilled fish, and some hot oolong tea. She sat with Iruka and Genma, who were halfway through their meals.

"Morning. How was your first night over in Sound?" Iruka greeted Chii after he finished chewing.

"It was nice. Quiet, but it's easier to fall asleep." Chii bit her lip, wondering if she should fill them in on Orochimaru's surprise visit. She decided against it though because it didn't seem very important.

"Nice uniform. But how do you move in that corset thing?" Genma asked, looking over her.

Chii knew Genma was looking at more than just her new uniform; they had dated at one point in the past. There was no bad air between them and they had never gotten as far as sex but he could still feel his eyes as if they tried to pry through the fabric of her clothing. She answered seriously anyway, not wanting to bring anything up or start any merciless teasing.

"The boning inside is flexible. Kabuto kind of described some of the choices to me, but he said it'd be better if I just experimented with it myself." She explained. Genma just nodded before turning back to his meal.

"So how are you feeling for your first _real_ training session in a specific battle style Chii?" Iruka asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm actually kind of nervous. I'm kind of mixed. I'm psyched, but at the same time I wonder if I'm gonna regret not choosing Leaf because I've been hanging out here for so long."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine. Orochimaru-sama may be quite pleased that you at least have background training."

_'If only you knew…'_ Chii thought as she remembered once again the events from last night.

"CHII!" A booming voice called only from a few feet behind her. She turned to see Jiraiya all smiles as he came to sit with her, Iruka, and Genma. "I hope Orochimaru's not planning to give you a hard time on your first day." He said.

"Ehh?" Chii raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" He lowered his voice. "I overheard that he's thinking of taking you in as a personal student since he first trained here in Leaf. Something about it's about being on the same page and making sure you don't lose the knowledge you gained here or something."

Chii dropped her eyes back down at her food as she took another fight. She would definitely be honored if Orochimaru would take her in as his own student. Besides, it would be just like having those special training sessions with Tsunade and Jiraiya granted to all the Jounin, just as a regular kind of thing, right?

At that point, Chii decided to check the time. It was 8:15. She downed the rest of her tea and what was left of her breakfast before getting up.

"It's time for me to go. Don't wanna be late for training!" She waved goodbye to the group as she walked out of the doors of the mess hall and back to the Sound Sector.

* * *

Kasumi: So there you have it, the second chapter. Truth be told, with all the time I put into this - and I really did, even though it took a really long time to get over my uninspired period - I don't think this is a really great chapter.


End file.
